


Sinner, You Are

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Choking, Confrontations, Dark Magic, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Fate Worse Than Death, Fights, Goretober, Halloween, Holy Grail War (Fate), Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Other, Resentment, Route: Heaven's Feel, Samhain, Short One Shot, Sisters, Spoilers, Strangulation, Subspace, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Join me, sister.” Spoilers for Heaven’s Feel.
Relationships: Matou Sakura & Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sinner, You Are

A dark shape silently entered Rin's presence, the crimson-pink realm carrying the heady scent of blood.

Rin froze, her hands clenched, as the shadow loomed toward her, beckoning her forward. Hesitantly, Rin stepped towards the red-black creature, stopping short as the shadow unfurled, unveiled itself.

The shadow unveiled itself become the girl resembling Sakura, with her hair white as snow, and cherry blossoms specked with blood floating around.

"Rin, dear Rin," she spoke, her voice clear and soft, her eyes wild. "My friend, my dear friend, you stole from me."

Rin felt her heart clench painfully inside her, her mouth agape. "Sakura…"

This wasn't the Sakura she knew all her life, _no_ , this Sakura was nothing like her. Her smile was of madness, no heart, and her unspoken feelings unleashed.

"You stole from me, Rin."

Rin's heart leapt in her chest, such a response caught her off guard. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, Rin, you stole my life." The Sakura spoke, her voice lowering, her smile disappearing, a look of contempt and resentment on her features.

"You stole me, you took my life, what I was denied, you left me, you abandoned me. You didn't stop our father, you had the life I wanted, while I suffered, all for what? You wanted to kill me, _your own sister, your own sister, your own flesh and blood, and you left me behind_!"

The Sakura then shrieked, her cherry-red eyes wide and wild. Rin gasped, and she reached for her gems in her coat pocket before Sakura lunged out to her.

Sakura tackled Rin to the ground, crashing their bodies together, blood splashing onto them. The gems fell from Rin's pocket, and Rin felt the wind knocked out of her, her chest heaving. She attempted to reach for the stray gems, but Sakura clasped her hands on her sister's throat. Rin choked against the crushing pressure on her windpipe.

" _My sweet sister_ ," The Sakura murmured, rage tinged in her soft voice, her eyes locked with Rin's, as her grip softened, but still on top of Rin.

"Sakura, stop, you, you don't know what you're doing!' Rin cried out, her hands on Sakura's, trying in vain to pry them off her.

The Sakura only leaned in close, so her lips brushed against her sister's. " _Join me."_

The Sakura's hands left her sister's throat, and Rin coughed out, gasping for air. A pair of arms drew around her, hugging her neck and startling Rin. The Sakura pressed close, her delicate fingers stroke reaching out and stroking Rin's dark hair in loving touches.

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Rin asked, her eyes growing wide.

" _Join me, sister, then you'll be forgiven._ "

Red-violet eyes opened, and Rin could hear Sakura's laughter in her ears, before melting into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in the dark and twisted spirit of this holiday – Happy Halloween!


End file.
